All of Humanity's wishes
by NepShrimpz
Summary: [One-shot] There once existed two sisters who wielded the power to grant wishes.


**Author's Note**: Jo, everyone. Shrimpy here with another one-shot (what a surprise, right?). This one is a response to a prompt on r/gamindustri that was ''Neptune meets a clone of herself whose only family is Arfoire.''. I also think a whole fic can be done of a certain part. You are welcome to try if you want.

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.

* * *

Pudding. Pudding.

I am enjoying Compa's pudding. With nothing really going on since we solved the Zero dimension incident, i am just going on with life normally, eating pudding, meeting my people, eating pudding, meeting my friends, eating pudding, creating potions, eating pudding, sleeping, and did i mention pudding yet? It truely is the best.

''Neptune!'' Oh boy, Histy at it again, ''You gotta do some paperwor...''

Why did she stop?

''Something wrong, Histy?'' I ask her.

''Yes, Neptune. I just picked up a signal of a portal from another dimension opening.''

Atleast it's not me going somewhere else this time.

''Let's go check it out then, Histy.''

And we head to the place where Histy felt the Signal.

A While later, we land in a clearing. I know that place, i used to take Nepgear there when she was young. There we meet a gorgeous silver haired woman and...

myself.

So there's me, big me and... what should we call her?

We approach the pair. I see the other me asking the woman a question.

''Where are we, Mom?'' What?

Even Histy seems shocked.

''I don't know, Nep, but hopefully somewhere safe... and we've guests, already.'' They both turn towards us...

and i wish i had a camera with me. The looks on their faces.

''Hi there, other me and her mom. Would you like some pudding?''

Histy facepalms.

''Neptune, that's no time for your antics.'' She turns her head towards them, ''Sorry. She's always like that. Anyway, if you could please come with us, we have some questions for you. You probably came from another dimension, which is almost a normal occurance for us, so you might have some questions, as well.''

The silver haired woman closes her eyes, as if in thought. ''Where are we heading?'' she asks.

''To the Basilicom of my nation, Planeptune.'' I answer them with a smile. Before i turn away however...

I see the woman cluching her hands, as if angry.

_~~Some time later~~_

''Welcome home, Neptune, Histoire!'' I hear my little sister calling to us as we enter the Basilicom after i gave other me and her mother a small tour of my nation. The eyes of other me, they were full of wonder. Like she never saw such a city before. That can't be true, right?

''Nepgear! My dear little sister! Did you finish the robot stuff you were doing? Anyway we have some guests.'' I tell her.

''Guests?'' She asks me.

''Yes, may i introduce. Other me and her mother!'' And as expected...

''What the goodness?''

''Two small MEs?'' Huh. That last one was unexpected.

What's more unexpected is other me looking at Nepgear.

''Did we meet before?'' Other me asks my darling little sister...

huh?

''What what what the goodness!?''

_~~Some time later~~_

Me, big me, other me, her mother, Nepgear and Histoire sit across a table, with pudding and tea served to everyone.

''So... um, how to start this...'' I look around the table, not knowing what to say...

''Let me start, Neptune.'' Histy takes the lead, ''Can i get to know your name, Madame?'' she asks the silver haired woman.

''Arfoire.'' what?

The shock on everyone's faces. It is to be expected after hearing a name like that.

''Nepnepnepnep, Nepu?'' Even big me is in shock, ''Are you saying Arbore is my mother?''

''They truely are the same person...'' Arfoire facepalms.

''Hey. Only i can call her that, when she does something boring! And why are all of you looking at Mom like that?'' asks other me.

''We apologize. We just didn't expect to hear that name again, and definetly not in that manner.'' Explains Histoire.

''What do you...? Ah i understand.'' Answers Arfoire.

''You do?'' I ask her.

''Yes. You must've confused me with the Deity of Sin, didn't you?'' She knows?

''You know about the Deity of Sin?'' Nepgear asks her.

''She does, she does!'' I didn't expect other me to answer that. ''Mom always tells me stories about her, and how the heroes stood up to her and defeated her. There's even variations where the Witch found her salvation in her two daughters.''

''Huh.'' That's the reaction of every one around us.

''Anyway, can we look around this place some more? I've never seen anything like what's in this country!'' Other me excitedly claims.

''Of course you can! You can look around my nation however you like! It's the most advanced nation on the continent, after all!'' I tell her.

''Sorry about she's a bit sheltered, that's all.'' says Arfoire, ''Nepgear,'' Why does she say Nepgear's name with such familiarty?, ''could you please show her around? I am sure she will enjoy your company.''

''Yes! I will!'' Answers my little sister, excited.

After Nepgear takes other me and leaves, Arfoire turns to me and asks a strange question

''Are you happy?''

''What?'' I can't response with anything else.

''Are you happy with being a CPU? Leading a nation? Having so much responsibility? Using your powers for people you don't know? Wouldn't you rather be a normal human like your other self, and do whatever you want without being shackled to the whims of humans?''

Where did that question come from? Even Histoire looks at her strangely.

And how does she know that big me is a human?

I...i feel like i should take this seriously.

''I...Why wouldn't i be happy? With my position, i can help people and make them smile, not to mention i get all the pudding i want.'' I answer her.

''You truely are the same...'' What does that mean?

''Arfoire,'' says Histoire, ''Can you tell us why you came to this dimension? And how do you know of the Deity of Sin despite being a human?''

''Histoire was your name, wasn't it? I had a friend with the same name long ago, you know? Anyway, yes, i can aswer your question, but first, let me tell you a Story.''

''A story?'' Asks big me.

''Yes, a story. A story about two sisters who wielded the power to grant wishes.''

And she tells her story. A Story that had a tragic end.

Since their childhood, the two sisters used their powers to help all those around them. Even the once evil witch that doomed the lands was saved by them, and stood by their side. They helped so many people, that in their teens people wished for them to become immortal, and thus, the once human sisters became immortal, without wanting to become so. People called them the Children of God.

However, with the sisters becoming immortal, it became clear that they didn't fully control the wish granting power.

Humans are nothing if not greedy. So they started trying to manipulate the sisters to do their bidding, however the once evil, now redeemed witch, stood in the way of such humans. Even trying to wish the witch away didn't work, for the witch's strongest wish was to protect the sisters.

Instead, they wished the younger sister away. Forcing the witch to go search for her, the older sister fell into their trap, and became a tool for the humans.

A tool that brought on destruction for the utopia she created with her sister. Humanity's tool kept destroying, destroying and destroyng...

Until the witch came back...

With the body of her sister.

The dead body of her sister.

And no matter what Humanity's tool did, she couldn't revive her sister. No matter how strong she wished for it, she couldn't revive her sister. She could revive other humans and let loved ones meet each other again...

but she couldn't revive her sister. For her sister was not human, but like her, an immortal wish granter...

whose death could only happen if humanity wished for it. When she and the witch realised that...

Humans of that world, were no more. For the witch's strongest wish at that moment was the older sister's strongest wish as well.

To punish all who did this to her darling little sister. To punish all of humanity.

After the witch and older sister's wish got granted, the older sister lost her memory. Not wanting to remember what happened, she wished her own memory away.

Using her powers, the witch took the older sister away from the destroyed utopia, and decided to live away from humanity.

But even then, humans of other worlds, searching for such a powerful tool, kept going after them, for the wish granting power was still active, and so the witch and the older sister kept jumping from world to world, while the witch sheltered her daughter from the world and tried to hide her away.

...

What a heavy story. sitting on bed, looking at the ceiling, i keep replaying the story in my head. Losing Nepgear? I can't imagine that, i don't want to. Killing humanity? I don't want that, either. However, if humans were to kill Nepgear, would my reaction be the same?

As i keep pondering about the story, i remember Arfoire's last sentence before she went out to enjoy the day with Nepgear and other me.

''Please, don't become humanity's tool.''


End file.
